princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Hōō Byōdōin
Background Hōō Byōdōin (平等院鳳凰, Byōdōin Hōō) is introduced at the U-17 Camp in Prince of Tennis sequel series Shin Prince of Tennis ranked as the Number 1 ranked Youth Representative of Japan, which marks him as Japan's best U-17 player. He is the leader of the First Returning 1st Stringers, who have just returned from an Overseas Expedition. They get back to the camp to be welcomed back by the news that middle schoolers have joined the camp and indeed have even successfully defeated a number of the Top 20. He decides to allow the inclusion of middle schoolers on the list of challengers for their places. It is also known that he utterly defeated Kazuya Tokugawa in the previous year. Appearance Byoudouin has long blonde hair similar to the style Europeans have with a well trimmed beard and is somewhat broad shouldered. The manga depicts him to have brown eyes. Personality Byōdōin is extremely arrogant and aggressive (and even violent, as shown when he serves balls in an attempt to hit Echizen when he sees this one practicing with Tokugawa). He is the leader of the 1st string as well as being the current top U-17 player, as he commands the players ranked Nos. 11-20 to Finish their fun and gather at Court 16. Indeed, No.3 Duke Watanabe addresses him as "Boss". He brings a strong overpowering atmosphere as upon his arrival, he calls out to some of the 2nd Stringers, including Tokugawa, in a very rude manner, to which they flinch at. History Two Years Prior To The Storyline Two Years Prior to the storyline, when Byoudouin was only in his 1st Year of High School, he was called up to the U-17 Camp. At this time both he and Oni Juujiro stood out in the camp and the two then faced each other in a match fierce and violent match. During the match, Byoudouin demonstrates power that he "obtrained from a different dimension." Byoudouin hits incredibly powerful shots, including Pirates of the Americas and Snake Charmer of India, both of which he uses to "split" the ball into 6. Oni manages to return Byoudouin's shots, appearing to turn into a Kishin (Ogre God), and the ball makes direct contact with Byoudouin's head, tearing his bandana and leaving a scar. Oni wins the game set 7-6, and Byoudouin is sent to train at the cliffside for a year. One Year Prior To The Storyline It is revealed by Kazuya Tokugawa that Byoudouin was already a 1st Stringer as of last year during his 2nd Year of High School while Tokugawa was a 1st Year High Schooler. At this time, Byoudouin crushed the spirits of a confident Tokugawa by effortlessly defeating him. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Byōdōin is first seen with the rest of the 1st Stringers on their coach as they arrive from their Foreign Expedition. He then commands the rest of the players ranked No.11-20 that when they Finish their fun they should gather up at Court 16. As he and the Top 10 arrive at the Court grounds to meet the 2nd Stringers, the Top 10 begin to get restless waiting for the other half of the Top 20 players ranked No. 11-20. With nobody at the court realizing that even members of the Top 20 were being thoroughly pushed by Middle School 2nd Stringers. He and fellow Top 10 member Ryūji Ōmagari question Coach Saitō on why there are middle schoolers in the camp, and decide to just wait for the rest of the 1st Stringers. To everyone at the camp's surprise, the rest of the Top 10 do not return, and the ones that return are in fact Middle Schoolers who managed to defeat Nos. 11-19. Byoudouin and the rest of the Top 10 agree with fellow Top 10 member Kimijima Ikuto on his plan to create a rota that will only have middle schooler's to allow them to challenge the members of the Top 10 for their places for which Byoudouin states shall be done in one day. Later in the day, Byoudouin notices Kazuya Tokugawa and Echizen Ryoma exhausted from a training session and decides to attack them by hitting powerful serves at them. He first serves one at Echizen which Tokugawa jumps into the path of which sends Tokugawa flying back to the ground, he then serves again at them which shatters the wall behind them however upon his last serve aimed at Echizen Ryoma's face with malicious intent since both players were exhausted without rackets in their hand after their training session but just in time, Echizen Ryoga appears out of nowhere and returns the shot skillfully into Byoudouin's hand, saving Ryoma. Byoudouin later that day tells No.3 Watanabe Duke that Ryoga's interference bothered him. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, Byoudouin sits with the Top 10 as they and the rest of the Camp members watch on during the Next half of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers. Byoudouin and the rest of the remaining Genius 10 welcome Atobe into the Top 10 after Atobe and Niou defeat No.s 9 and 10 Ochi and Mouri respectively to take their places. Byoudouin then watches on as Duke leaves Ishida Gin unconscious in their match, and comments that Tohno was always more attached to his badge than the rest of the Top 10 after Tohno suffers a serious injury to his knee during his match. Byodoin is scehduled to play the last match of the Genius 10 Challenge against Tokugawa, in round 7. Tennis Record Playing Styles and Techniques Not much is known about Byodoin's tennis style but as No. 1 of All-Japan team, he can be considered as one of the best players of the series. Further testament to his ability can be shown as One Year Prior To The Storyline he defeated Tokugawa Kazuya with little effort, who is one of the strongest players in the U-17 Camp. When he used his serve to attack Ryoma and Tokugawa after their pratice, his serve blew away Tokugawa and further broke the wall it hit. Pirates of the American This is one of the techniques that Byoudioun uses against Oni during their first match against each other upon their arrival at the U-17 Camp. This shot is first debuted in Chapter 94. Snake Charmer of India This is another one of the techniques that Byoudioun uses against Oni during their first match against each other upon their arrival at the U-17 Camp. Trivia *His Name cames from the Byōdō-in (平等院) Temple, in Kyoto prefecture. Hōō is the name of a building in this temple called "Phoenix Hall" (鳳凰堂 hōō-dō). *When he was in Middle School, Byōdōin focused on the whole world and made sure to travel from place to place for training. Because of that he uses the names of various techniques in other languages. *When he lost to Oni and had to join the Secret Camp, he was selected to go on the sake capture mission. When that happened, he got into a fight with the bats and dropped his shaver in the river. After that, his beard has been growing furiously. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:1st Stringer Category:Makinofuji Tennis Club Member Category:Kansai Players Category:Hyougo Players